Emergency
by ifuseekwndrland
Summary: She just wanted to forget it all, convince herself she didn't love him. But she was was failing horribly. [I didn't know whether to rate it T or M, so I went with T anyways.]


**I think we have an Emergency**

_If I breath then you were wrong, cuz I won't stop holdin' on_

It's just something people don't pay attention to. She sits in the corner of that café and no one seems to notice her, ever…well except for the wait-staff. She's one of their regulars for the day. She always orders tea, never coffee like most of the people…tea. Something healthy, like Chai. She'll change the kind of tea, but never to regular tea with lemon, it reminded her too much of where she used to live, who she used to be.

Who she _used _to love.

She reads her book, the same book everyday. It doesn't matter if she's finished it or not, she still reads it over and over. It brings back memories from how things should've gone, but did not. Oh, don't get her wrong, she loved having ad least one friend of hers a live, even if one was in the hospital and just wouldn't wake up. He meant the world to her, he was the one that everyone thought was to die, but didn't.

He was the fucking Boy-Who-Lived-And-Just-Wouldn't-Die.

Nothing could kill him, NOTHING. She smiled to herself as she read over her favorite line and sighed as she finished the now lukewarm liquid in her cup. Setting down a few dollars, she shoved the book in her bag and left the café without a word, like it always was. Pushing her hands into the pockets of her simple, black, pea-coat…she blocked the cold wind from her face as she leaned over slightly.

She bumped into someone.

When she turned to apologize, her heart stopped beating for just that moment, and her breath had left her lungs.

Acting as if she had never seen him, she just mumbled her apology and kept going, walking faster as he said her name.

After a minute, she was running. After a minute, tears were staining her cheeks. After a minute, she was done.

She felt his hand grip her arm and she flew into his arms, not on purpose, but by accident. She tried to pull away, she struggled as much as she could, but he just wouldn't let go.

He couldn't.

"No!" she screamed at him.

Luckily, no one was around, being that it was in fact an alley, but still. "Just leave me alone! You're not supposed to be here! Don't ruin everything that was right about my life, please." she whispered the last part, making her sound weak. She wasn't weak and he knew it.

Why was she doing this? 

"Don't pretend that you didn't love me!" he exclaimed back, and her whimpering completely stopped.

"Pretend? Who the fuck is pretending! I didn't love you!" she yelled. "It was all in your head, Draco! Okay!? I said it, just so you don't have to suffer the wrath of dear old, Mother. I know she still loathes the ground I walk on, you pathetic bastard! I am not stupid!"

By now, the tears were coming by the gallon, and not just by her now.

"Don't say that. Don't deny it, I know you still love me, Granger." he whispered. Her eyes widened, didn't he just hear anything she said.

"I d-d-don't love you." it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more then she was trying to convince him. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her coat, and took a deep breath. "I need to get home. Harry picked Landon up, and I can't be late."

"Landon?"

"_My _son." she stated as she walked around the corner from the alley, but she didn't pretend not to hear the words;

"_Our _son, Hermione."

_**Hearts are broken, tears are shed, now let's all sleep peacefully in our beds.**_

Pathetic little rhyme, but she had to write it down. It's just one less thing that was running through her head.

"Mummy!" she heard a small scream from her son's room and quickly stood from her chair, stopping Harry who was about to get up.

"My turn, I'll get him." he simply nodded and went back to reading his paper. If you're wondering, no they aren't married. They just live together in a flat…in _Muggle _London. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to see her son clutching onto his stuffed giraffe and standing in front of his bed, with tear-stains on his cheeks.

"Sweet-heart, what's the matter?" she asked quietly as she picked the five-year old up. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and stayed silent. Sighing, she walked back into the living room. Harry looked up and smiled softly, then set his paper back on the coffee table.

"What's wrong, Land?" she whispered as she ran her fingers up and down his small back while sitting on the sofa.

"I had a bad dweam." he whimpered. "Where's daddy?" he asked, looking at her. "Uncle Harry wouldn't tell me." he said and Harry smirked at her, shrugging as he left to the kitchen.

She sighed and laid her head back, "We've been over this before, sweetie. Your daddy is very busy." she replied. The look on his face clearly said 'I don't believe you', but she stayed quiet anyways. He climbed off of her lap and disappeared down the hallway, but re-emerging from his room a minute later with a photo in his hand.

"Who is this?" he asked, handing her the picture. "Is that him?" her eyes widened, and a small gasp crept from her lips.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered.

"A man gave it to me today while I was at day-care. I didn't show Uncle Harry, because I knew he'd get angry with me." Hermione's eyes glazed over and she walked into the kitchen, leaving her son alone in the living room.

"We need to switch his day-care." she said and handed him the picture. The glass he had in his hand slipped, and fell with a crash to the floor.

"He found him." he mumbled.

"He found him." she whispered.

_I think we have an emergency._

Running the brush through her silky, golden hair, she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled her locks up into a lazy-like pony-tail and stood from the chair and grabbed her purse from her bed. She smiled softly as she peeked into Landon's bedroom and saw him sleeping peacefully. She closed the door and walked into the living room where Harry was having trouble fixing his tie.

"Need some help?" she asked, smiling.

"No, a man knows how to fix his tie." he said.

"Yes, a man, but _this _particular man seems to be having difficulty, but it too stubborn to admit that fact." she replied, smirking at him. Giving up, he handed her the tie.

"Fine, take my dignity, too." he said and waited. She just chuckled and threw the tie on the couch. 

"You don't need one. It's just a company party. Nothing fancy." she said. "Isn't the sitter-…" as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and her eyes widened. She turned to Harry, who's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger at that point.

"Well, don't just stand there gaping at me for Christ sakes, and hug me!" the young man yelled, smiling. Hermione nearly pummeled him to the floor as she jumped him for a hug.

"Ron, oh my God." she gasped as tears ran down her cheeks. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "How-when, will someone _please _tell me something!?" she pleaded and pulled him into the flat.

They sat down in the living room.

"I went to see him yesterday, to see if anything had changed, and when I walked in, the fucker was awake and flirting with his nurse." Harry said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"And you didn't call!" she shrieked. They both winced from the intensity of her voice and she looked ready to kill. "Why on earth didn't you call?" she asked. Ron simply shrugged as he grabbed handful of M & M's from the bowl on the table.

Same old Ron.

There was another knock on the door and Harry got it this time. It was the paper. He sifted through it as he walked back into the living room and muttered, "Oh, shit."

"What?" Hermione asked quietly. But he stayed silent and just shook his head, showing Ron the paper, but not her. "What?" she asked again, but they continued to ignore her.

"Bloody Hell." he whispered and set the rest of the candies back into the bowl before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Hermione could hear the faint sounds of retching and cringed.

Harry silently handed her the paper and she read over the front page and gasped, covering her mouth.

'_**Man Commits Gruesome Suicide in front of London Café'.**_

Next to it was the picture.

The picture her son handed her, the picture of _him._

_The picture of she and Draco at the End of the Year Ball._

_I think we have an emergency._


End file.
